superskyefandomcom-20200213-history
Space-Bending Bracelets
The Space-Bending Bracelets are a special pair of bracelets of uncertain origin, suspected to have come from another planet far beyond both Earth and Skaylia and outside the knowledge of both. The bracelets fuse with their wearer and thus cannot be removed, and they grant the wearer special powers of Space-Bending -- the ability to manipulate Honouran to one's will. As of current times, the bracelets are fused to Skye, who uses them throughout the series. History Creation As is suspected through leaked plot points from the game, the bracelets were created by The Ancients on their homeworld, Techneta. There, they were part of a top-secret project that could have changed the planet's future. However, James Dyclon, the leader of Megacorp, knew that the bracelets were a force powerful enough to challenge his might. Thus, as he overthrew Techneta, he had most of the pairs destroyed by some unknown means. One pair, however, managed to escape destruction as its creator fled the planet in order to seek a place to wait out Dyclon's conquest and find a way to stop him from another planet. Arrival on Earth Skye, in her infant years, is living at the Isle of Skye Extraterrestrial Research Facility when the Ancient spaceship crashes on the island. Having snuck out to play outside, she is the first one to stumble upon the wreckage. Through some unknown way, the bracelets fuse with her. By the time that the ISERF staff arrives at the crash site, the ship has disappeared, and Skye is now wearing the bracelets, which they are unable to remove. The Displacement of Nes Garrow Throughout The Displacement of Nes Garrow, Skye uses the bracelets for several minor things that she has been able to teach herself. In her first scene on Skaylia, during which she is introduced, she is attempting to concentrate Honouran into a small ball of energy, but fails as her concentration breaks. She also uses her Honouran to create a flashlight-like beam of light to light her way inside the dark halls of the nighttime Luxacorp factory at Glaceau Valley. During the encounter with the Pillar Enterprises Attack Squadron at Dargzenn's Drug Store, Skye uses her bracelets to block a laser aimed at Nes; this is her first major feat achieved with the bracelets. Skye, however, does not use her bracelets to their full extent until her journey to Earth, where, during a fight with Pillar's armed guards, she creates a massive surge of energy that instantly vaporizes a great deal of them. Her ability to do such a feat was due to the presence of the Pure Energy field generated by Pillar's Honouran generator, which enhanced the effectiveness of her Space-Bending. At the end of the story, while Skye is taking Nes on a walk outside, she makes a commitment to herself to learn to use her powers as well as she possibly can. It is this promise, apparently, that will define much of the story of the planned sequel, Electra. Appearance The actual appearance of the bracelets is never described in full detail; however, they are described as being made of a metal of some kind, with strange, glowing markings across their surface. Exactly where Skye wears the bracelets is also unclear. The original SuperSkye sprites showed her with the bracelets positioned on her upper arms, just below her shoulders; however, in most other concept art, she wears them on her wrists, and this is how it is described in B.N.'s works as well. The latter, thus, is how they are commonly believed to be. Category:Weapons Category:Honouran